


Natural Things

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, Talks of Death, caduceus as a druid makes sense, druid!caduceus, its my favorite class au, talks of life, warlock!nott, you can tell how much i love warlock!nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Caduceus talk about the natural order of life and death. They are both very experienced.





	Natural Things

Nott finds Caduceus tending to a small wildflower patch in the woods, sat in the middle of the bright flowers, fingers cupped around the petals of one that looked to be a dimmer shade then the rest. She sat down beside him, watching the druid work to breath life back into the sick little plant, a nice companionable silence between them as she just closed her eyes and breathed. 

It’s always easier for her to relax around him, his presence is calming, like the forests at dawn when the light first peaks above the horizon. It helps her remember that nature is alive, and not everything is fucked and dying and in the Raven Queen’s hands. 

She needs that reminder, to not get overwhelmed by her patrons wants. To be able to still feel like herself and love her family, instead of see them as those who will join the dead someday. 

She is so deep in thought, she doesn’t realize Caduceus is finished with his flowers until he speaks, “Nice, isn’t it?” 

Nott’s eyes open, looking up at the peaceful smile on his face as he freely looks around at the meadow and at her, “What is, the flowers?” she does like the flowers, their beautiful, so she would agree if he were talking about the flowers. 

Caduceus smile grew, head canted to the side as he sighed, “Well, yes. The flowers are great, but I mean. It’s sort of nice how their life and their death can be intertwined. If you think about it, maybe, the natural order of all things in nature is connected to both. It’s real great.” 

“I’ve never thought that in my life, Mr. Clay.” Nott said, staring at him. 

Caduceus nodded, like he expected that from her, “That’s alright. Death is part of nature, it’s natural same as life. All things connected, you can ask a tree and they’ll say the same as any flower. It’s expected, part of the cycle. It isn’t bad at all, it’s good for things to cease to exist sometimes. It lets other things thrive and grow. Life hates undead, same as death does, I imagine.”

Nott thinks about Caduceus reaction to the undead that Caleb raises, and her patrons ire and drive for Nott to bring them back to her, and understands suddenly very well what the fuck the druid is even talking about, “I guess so, I see how it’s similar.” 

He hummed, leaning down to pluck a flower out of the ground, roots and all, it had looked fine to Nott, if a bit lacking in petals and droopy, “Death has it’s own garden, similar to the garden the living care for. It’s always balanced, even if only understood when it comes to life in nature. I understand, I’m not afraid of you’re patron like most would be, I think it’s great.” his voice was serene, as he did something with his magic to create multiple little living flowers from the dead one, stems barely there. 

He looked at her, and she nodded, letting him place the fresh flowers into her braid. It wasn’t the same as decorating death with lifes creations, but for Veth, it was a good enough simulation. “Thank you, Caduceus.” 

“You’re welcome. Are you hungry? I think it’s about time we all had some food, we’ll need to be well fed before we go off to fight this thing, right? I’m sure I’ve heard that said before.” he thought that aloud, voice quiet, as he stood, offering his hand down to her.

She took it and stood, following him back to the group with the promise of food. 


End file.
